


Donuts

by 6point28



Series: Revolutionary Texting [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6point28/pseuds/6point28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong numbers?  Sort of.  Asking a friend to ask a friend to ask a friend to go somewhere?  Maybe.  Fights at Dunkin Donuts?  Why not?  Sore throats?  Nope.  But there's texting.  Lots and lots and lots of texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fluff-dalek and sootsprites for reading this!  
> Also, the entire thing is told throughout texts...

555-4912: Meeting tomorrow- my apartment- the Musain’s closed down because of some pipe that burst  
555-4912: Combeferre’s insisting that I have donuts, so what kinds do you want?  
555-4912: Although if the donuts distract you at all then I’m taking them all back  
555-4912: France before donuts, people. France before donuts.  
Grantaire: Who the hell is this?

Grantaire: Do you know who 555-4912 is?  
Eponine: I’ll ask around. Why?  
Grantaire: They texted me about meetings and donuts and some stuff like that.  
Eponine: Donuts?  
Grantaire: That’s currently their contact name in my phone.  
Eponine: So some probably wrong number texts you and you add them as a contact named Donuts.  
Grantaire: Basically.  
Eponine: You would think that I would be used to you being positively insane by now.

Eponine: Hey!  
Marius: Hi Ponine  
Eponine: Do you know who 555-4912 is?  
Marius: That’s Enjolras.  
Eponine: Thanks  
Eponine: By the way, what are you doing this Thursday?  
Eponine: We could grab coffee together or something.  
Marius: Sorry  
Marius: I’m going to dinner with Cosette and her dad  
Marius: You’re welcome to join us if you want?  
Eponine: No thanks.

Eponine: Found out who Donuts is.  
Grantaire: Who?  
Grantaire: They still haven’t responded to my ‘who are you text’  
Eponine: Enjolras.  
Grantaire: Who’s that?  
Eponine: The hot blonde in Latin class.  
Grantaire: Apollo?  
Eponine: You know, you should at least call the Greek gods by their Roman names while you’re in Latin.  
Eponine: But yeah, he’s the one you called Apollo.  
Grantaire: Apollo is the Roman name, idiot.

Enjolras: This is Enjolras!  
Enjolras: Courfeyrac, I still cannot believe that after knowing you for three years, you wouldn’t bother adding my contact to your phone.  
Grantaire: Not Courf.  
Grantaire: I can give you his number if you want, though.  
Enjolras: Sorry, wrong number.  
Grantaire: It’s ‘kay, Apollo.  
Enjolras: What did you just call me?  
Grantaire: Apollo.  
Enjolras: Who are you?  
Grantaire: Grantaire  
Enjolras: Guy in Latin class who kept screaming out how Greek mythology was better than Roman mythology?  
Grantaire: It is  
Grantaire: All Roman mythology is is a copy of Greek  
Enjolras: That’s debatable

Courfeyrac: R!  
Grantaire: What?  
Grantaire: Also I got a text meant for you  
Grantaire: From that Greek god guy?  
Courfeyrac: You mean Enjolras?  
Grantaire: Yeah, him.  
Courfeyrac: Yeah, I got it.  
Courfeyrac: Hey, you should come to the meeting!  
Courfeyrac: There’s going to be donuts!  
Grantaire: Fine.  
Grantaire: Wait, what kind of donuts?  
Courfeyrac: No clue.  
Courfeyrac: Just text what kind you want to Combeferre, I suppose?  
Grantaire: Who?  
Courfeyrac: Just tell me; I’ll tell him.  
Courfeyrac: IF  
Courfeyrac: if you bring your hot friend to the meeting as well.  
Grantaire: Hot friend?  
Grantaire: You mean Eponine?  
Courfeyrac: Yeah, her.  
Grantaire: Fine.  
Grantaire: Also, jelly donuts.

Courfeyrac: R and Eponine are coming.  
Combeferre: Eponine’s coming?  
Courfeyrac: Yeah  
Combeferre: Thanks for telling me.  
Courfeyrac: Oh, and R likes jelly donuts.  
Combeferre: Good to know.  
Combeferre: Also, I just finished this book you would like.  
Courfeyrac: Give it to me tomorrow?  
Combeferre: Yeah, of course.  
Combeferre: Just no writing on the margins this time.

Joly: Is Musichetta making dinner tonight?  
Bousset: Why?  
Joly: Because you’re not good at cooking and I have a viral pharyngitis and therefore cannot cook  
Joly: So that leaves Musichetta  
Bousset: JOLY. YOU DO NOT HAVE VIRAL PHARYNGITIS.  
Bousset: I’m honestly not sure what viral pharyngitis even is, but you don’t have it.  
Joly: Yes I do!  
Joly: My throat’s killing me and I have snot running out of my nose  
Bousset: You have a cold.  
Bousset: Maybe just a sore throat  
Bousset: But that’ssdfhgmdsiu ewhvb  
Bousset: Sorry, just spilled coffee all over my phone  
Bousset: Again  
Bousset: This is the what, fifth time this has happened this month?  
Bousset: Well, at least my phone won’t fall asleep on me!  
Joly: Bousset! Caffeine can cause exhaustion, fatigue, and addiction!  
Joly: Your phone’s going to become addicted to caffeine!

Bahorel: Feuilly.  
Bahorel: Can you pick me up?  
Feuilly: Where are you?  
Bahorel: The gas station right near the Dunkin Donuts?  
Feuilly: Were you at Dunkin Donuts?  
Bahorel: No!  
Bahorel: I just got into this fight with this douchebag there, that’s all.  
Feuilly: About what?  
Bahorel: The library.  
Feuilly: At the university?  
Feuilly: You don’t even go there!  
Feuilly: What did you do?  
Bahorel: Long story.  
Bahorel: But this guy was picking up donuts for his boyfriend’s group of friends or something?  
Bahorel: Not sure.  
Feuilly: Well; which gas station near which Dunkin Donuts?  
Feuilly: There’s like twenty of them.  
Bahorel: The one near the mall.  
Feuilly: Okay.  
Feuilly: Coming.  
Feuilly: But you’re going to have to come with me to Enjolras’s thing.  
Bahorel: Fine.  
Bahorel: Just get me out of here.  
Bahorel: There’s blood streaming down the left side of my eyebrow.

Eponine: So how was your date?  
Marius: It was great!  
Marius: Well  
Marius: EPONINE HELP HER FATHER HATES ME  
Eponine: My father doesn’t hate you.  
Marius: Well your father’s a bit odd.  
Eponine: Very true.

Eponine: There’s a lot of people here.  
Eponine: Why are there so many people here?  
Grantaire: Well I suppose Apollo knows a lot of people?  
Eponine: You’re still calling him that?  
Grantaire: Why not?

Combeferre: Thanks for getting Eponine to come.  
Combeferre: And thanks for picking up the donuts as well.  
Courfeyrac: Well, I actually didn’t pick them up.  
Courfeyrac: I asked Jehan to  
Combeferre: ...oh.

Bahorel: I can’t believe you brought me here.  
Feuilly: Sorry.  
Bahorel: One of the guys from Dunkin Donuts is here.  
Feuilly: The dick you got in a fight with?  
Bahorel: No; his boyfriend.  
Feuilly: Where’s donut guy that totally kicked your ass?  
Bahorel: Not here.  
Feuilly: Who’s the boyfriend?  
Bahorel: Braids and flowers  
Feuilly: Jehan?  
Bahorel: I guess.

Enjolras: I can’t believe you actually came to the meeting.  
Grantaire: Why wouldn’t I come?  
Enjolras: You found out because I typed Courfeyrac’s number wrong.  
Enjolras: Also, I never would have suspected you cared about revolution at all.  
Grantaire: I don’t.  
Enjolras: Well then...

**Author's Note:**

> France before donuts, people. France before donuts.


End file.
